how i fell in love with Kyoya Ootori
by geekgirl5
Summary: How a girl fell in love slowly but surly with the shadow king and how he fell in love with her


Sign In

Browse|Movies |Upload

Search

Advertisement

Carrie Underwood-Blown Away

xRachaelzx

Subscribe Subscribed Unsubscribe

Loading...

4 videos

Loading...

Close

Upgrade to the latest Flash Player for improved playback performance. Upgrade now or more info.

**4,589,122**

Like Add to Share

Loading...

**Sign in or sign up now! **

Loading...

Published on Apr 24, 2012 by xRachaelzx

Buy Carrie Underwood's fourth studio album 'Blown Away' on iTunes Here:  
us/album/blown-away/id510168255  
No Copyright Infringement Intended. all song rights belong to Carrie and her record label.

Category:

Music

License:

Standard YouTube License

16,329 likes, 365 dislikes

Artist: Carrie Underwood

Buy "Blown Away" on: Google Play,  
iTunes, AmazonMP3

* * *

Show more

Show less

**Top Comments**

I know you all like bacon. And bacon is made from pigs, which live on a farm, which can get "blown away" You see what I did there?

Honestly, I had no idea what I just said ^^;

DarkRoxas910 3 days ago in playlist Carrie Underwood Playlist 28

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

this song describes my life

Tiffany McGahee 4 days ago 11

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

**All Comments** (3,007) see all

Sign In or Sign Up now to post a comment!

Not the biggest country fan, but I really like this song. And I really LOVE Carrie Underwood's magnificent legs.

FCA1975 6 minutes ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

I love that song!

Cheerleader ECMS 6 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

How do u know it isnt true she is making that saying for kids who dont like there om or dad she isnt saying she hates them

Kaitie Cooper in reply to bradswifey2005 (Show the comment) 8 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

Love this

olsonb11200320 12 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

I love this song too!

juliet4254 13 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

i love this song

sisseybella11 13 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

I love this song!

Emery Thompson 22 hours ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

that is sad

Kayton Adkins 23 hours ago in playlist iconic boys

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

That poor girl she wants her father to die

juliet4254 1 day ago

Reply

Remove

Flag for spam

Block User

Unblock User

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Next »

Loading comment...

Loading...

Advertisement

3:50 Blown Away - Carrie Underwood - Official Music Video Cover - Katy McAllisterby KatyMcAllisterMusicFeatured7 76,742 views

**74** videosTop Tracks for Carrie Underwood

3:31 Carrie Underwood - Good Girlby videouser16151,082 views

3:16 Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together LYRICSby HotLYRlCS342,666 views

5:02 Innocent - Taylor Swiftby MumfordandSwift532,608 views

3:52 Jana Kramer - "Why Ya Wanna" (Official Music Video)by janakramermusic8,052,997 views

3:05 Jason Aldean - Take a Little Rideby JasonAldeanVEVO1,438,526 views

4:24 Eric Church - Springsteenby TruMusicChannel9,104,468 views

4:01 Hunter Hayes - "Wanted" (Official Video)by hunterhayes17,061,075 views

3:27 Honey Bee Blake Shelton w/lyricsby 97drummerboi2,575,478 views

4:48 Carrie Underwood - Just A Dreamby carrieunderwoodVEVO27,058,129 views

3:39 Carrie Underwood-Jesus, Take the Wheel Lyricsby LizardAndPretzelRawk3,782,680 views

**14** videosCarrie Underwood's Blown Away AlbumPlaylist

Carrie Underwood Official Channel

Carrie Underwood's official YouTube channel managed by Arista Nashville.

Channel35 videos

4:41 Carrie Underwood - Blown Awayby carrieunderwoodVEVO5,515,775 views

4:07 Brad Paisley - Remind Me ft. Carrie Underwoodby BRADPAISLEYVEVO13,522,849 views

4:00 The Notebook - The Way I Loved Youby mreagan222,117,584 views

4:55 Carrie Underwood - Two Black Cadillacsby raychelleeliz322,245 views

3:23 Tim McGraw - Better Than I Used To Beby AgentAshcroft1,245,396 views

4:34 Colder Weather Zac Brown Band w/ lyricsby natashatanke1993601,515 views

3:53 Carrie Underwood - Blown Away (Lyrics)by LyricalEden738,824 views

5:04 Miguel - All I Want Is You (Feat. J. Cole) [NeW 2o10]by tranqya152,186,512 views

4:16 Carrie Underwood - Good in Goodbyeby rbtvids529,158 views

Loading more suggestions...

Load more suggestions

Help

Loading...

About

Press & Blogs

Copyright

Creators & Partners

Advertising

Developers

Terms

Privacy

Safety

Send feedback

Try something new!

Language: English

Location: Worldwide

Safety: Off

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

0 / 00Unsaved Playlist Return to active list Options

Your queue is empty. Add videos to your queue using this button:  
or sign in to load a different list.

Loading...Saving...

Clear all videos from this list

Learn more

Sign in to add this to a playlist

Sign in to add this to a playlist

Added to

Back to list

Added to playlist:

Add an optional note

150

Add note

Saving note...

Note added to:

Error adding note:

Click to add a new note


End file.
